


Hold It

by filthtastic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Desperation Play, F/F, G!P, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthtastic/pseuds/filthtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa play a game. They both win.</p><p> </p><p>This fic is totally centered around desperation play so if that's not your thing, turn back now. But for the record, there is really no actual pee in this fic. Nobody wets themself, nobody touches it, nobody drinks it, nobody wants to. It's basically just like a version of orgasm denial in that it's really about controlling someone and making them want a sort of release but holding off letting them have it. But yes, weirder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were always careful to make sure that when they played this game they scheduled it so it wouldn’t interfere too much with their (many, many) commitments. It was never Clarke’s turn before a choir performance or a student government meeting with the professors’ committee because she found it too distracting and the potential for embarrassment was just too high, and it was definitely never Lexa’s turn on a game day or even before a particularly strenuous practice, because proper hydration was too important and because anything messing with her body at all could throw her off and that wasn’t fair to the team she was leading. But after the game all bets were off. 

Clarke:  
So I’ve been thinking

Lexa:  
?

Clarke:  
After the game ends tonight, I don’t think you should go anywhere but my house

Lexa:  
I was always going to come straight over? 

Lexa:  
Or do you mean…?

Clarke:  
I mean. If you want.

Lexa:  
Oh, okay. I’m up for it. Yeah.

Clarke:  
Promise?

Lexa:  
I promise.

Clarke:  
Good. Now go kick some ass!!

It was a warm night and a stressful game, requiring focus and leadership and determination. Lexa rallied the team back from a two goal deficit, and scored the winner herself with an acrobatic, leaping shot off a set-piece with only a few minutes left and stopped a breakaway at the other end to protect the victory. She was so caught up in the adrenaline after it ended that she almost forgot their agreement, and had guzzled down a bottle of water and half a bottle of powerade before she caught sight of her phone and was reminded. The message light was blinking.

Clarke:  
I already have six texts about how you won it!! You are amazing, I wish I could’ve been there!

Clarke:  
Don’t forget to rehydrate, sounds like you’ve got a lot of fluids to replace ;)

Lexa:  
I won’t

Clarke:  
Snapchat me proof

Lexa wiped sweaty hair off her forehead and took a quick selfie, the half-empty bottle of blue sports drink in one hand and captioned it ‘already threw away the empty water bottle :c’. 

Clarke:  
Good. Better, get another water to make up for it

Clarke:  
Now go get on the bus so I can see you soon!

Lexa:  
On my way

She piled onto the bus with her teammates, grabbing another bottle of water from the cooler as they waited for the last few girls still in line for the concession stand bathrooms. Lexa gulped down the rest of the powerade before it got any warmer and turned really gross, and washed it down with the water. It was a lot but it didn’t seem difficult at the time; after running non-stop for ninety minutes she really was thirsty. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and stretched out in her seat, since being a captain meant not having to double up and share. She propped up on her back and let her feet dangle in the aisle, and yawned. Adrenaline wearing off always made her sleepy, and as the bus began rolling, Lexa began to doze.

She was jerked awake by her phone vibrating in her pocket. She’d been asleep long enough that it was full dark outside, and that when she sat up and leaned forward she found she kind of needed to pee. She checked her phone and found another message from Clarke.

Clarke:  
How’re you doing?

Lexa:  
Ok. Fell asleep

Clarke:  
That seems like cheating

Lexa:  
It wasn’t on purpose

Clarke:  
How long were you asleep?

Lexa:  
Not long. Half an hour at most?

Clarke:  
So you should drink another half a bottle to make it up

Lexa:  
Fiiine

She collected another from the cooler and returned to her seat, passing her teammates chatting, recapping the game, napping, or huddled over homework. None were paying any attention to her, and she hunched down in her seat when she got back to it so the flash wouldn’t show too much when she took a quick snap of the water bottle after she’d drunk half. ‘Happy now?’ she captioned it

Clarke:  
I’d be happier if you finished it

Lexa:  
Ugh

But she did it, easily, and sent Clarke another shot of the empty bottle now crushed in her fist.

Clarke:  
Much better. I have to go run an errand, but no more napping!

Lexa:  
Okay okay

Lexa put in her headphone and leaned her head against the window. She knew she should be doing homework, but working in the dark and on a moving bus gave her headaches. Although she realized, as she sat there thinking about it, that they were hardly moving. She cupped a hand to the glass and peered out, seeing only red brake lights all around and ahead of them. Great. 

The traffic jam had slowed their progress to a crawl, the bus inching forward in fits and starts. Each time it jolted forward and then slammed to a stop Lexa was shaken in her seat, and each time she became a little more aware of all the liquid she’d drunk. She leaned her forehead against the seat in front of her and shut her eyes, taking a couple deep breaths as another rush forward ended in another short stop and the contents of her bladder sloshing around inside of her.

Lexa:  
Done with errands yet?

Clarke:  
Just got home. I was about to text you. How’re you doing?

Lexa:  
We’re stuck in traffic

Clarke:  
How bad?

Lexa:  
We’ve only gone a couple miles since we last talked

Clarke:  
Ouch. But how’re you doing?

Lexa:  
Okay. I’m definitely starting to feel it

Clarke:  
How much?

Lexa:  
Not too bad yet, except the driver’s terrible and the bus keeps jerking around.

Clarke:  
And shaking you up?

Lexa:  
Yeah. It keeps reminding me just how much I drank

Clarke:  
It was kind of a lot, wasn’t it?

Lexa:  
Yeah. Somebody made me get two extra bottles

Clarke:  
I'm sure they have your best interests at heart, whoever they are

Lexa:  
Uh huh. they definitely don't get off on it at all

Clarke:  
Of course not that would be weird  
Sounds like you’re doing good though. I’ve got to do some work but keep me posted, ok?

Lexa:  
You got it

The traffic didn’t improve. They learned there had been an accident up ahead and that police expected to have things cleared up soon, but they continued to inch forward at a snail’s pace and Lexa wasn’t the only person grumbling that there’d be an accident right here on this bus if it didn’t start moving soon. 

She was definitely feeling some urgency now, one knee jiggling at all times in a restless tattoo. She drummed on the seat with her fingers, and played stupid games on her phone but couldn’t entirely distract herself for long from the dull pressure in her bladder. She’d started shifting around, folding her legs up under her or lying flat on her back with her feet planted to try to stave it off. She was like that the next time Clarke texted.

Clarke:  
Still in traffic?

Lexa:  
Yeah

Clarke:  
Ugh, that’s the worst

Clarke:  
How’re you feeling?

Lexa:  
Ok

Clarke:  
Hanging in there?

Lexa:  
Yeah. It’s getting harder though

Clarke:  
This is or your dick is?

Lexa:  
This, smartass

Clarke:  
Too bad. Maybe later. Getting fidgety?

Lexa:  
Yeah  
If we don’t start moving soon I might have to start thinking about using a bottle

Clarke:  
Do you need to or do you just want to?

Lexa:  
Want

Clarke:  
Don’t.

Lexa:  
Clarke I’ve been in traffic forever

Clarke:  
And you’re doing fine. You don’t need it. You’ll be moving soon.

Lexa:  
What if we’re not?

Clarke:  
We’ll talk about that if it happens. Right now, you’re good. Right?

Lexa:  
Yeah.

Clarke:  
Good. So be good.

Fifteen minutes later the logjam finally broke, and the bus lurched into real motion again, finally getting back to something at least within spitting distance of the speed limit. The girls all cheered, including Lexa. There had been a lot of movement up and down the aisle that she hadn’t really paid attention to, focusing on her phone, but when the bus veered off at the very next exit off the highway and there was another round of clapping, she sat up, confused. Pit stop, Courtney in the seat behind her explained. They’d been in traffic so long everyone had to pee. Lexa snorted.

Lexa:  
Good news: we’re past the traffic, bad news: we stopped again

Clarke:  
What for??

Lexa:  
A bunch of people need to go to the bathroom

Clarke:  
And what are you doing?

Lexa:  
Thinking about it  
It’s really tempting Clarke  
I think I’m going to

Clarke:  
No, you’re not  
You’d better not have gotten in line, Lexa

Lexa:  
Clarke I’ve been holding it forever

Clarke:  
Are you in line?

Lexa:  
Maybe  
Yeah  
I don’t know if I can hold it the whole way home

Clarke:  
Okay, take a breath  
How much farther is home?

Lexa:  
Google maps says forty-five minutes if there's no more traffic

Clarke:  
You can do that  
That’s nothing

Lexa:  
Easy for you to say

Clarke:  
Yeah because I definitely have no idea what it feels like  
I'm telling you not to do it, Lexa. Get out of line right now.

Lexa:  
ugh fine  
I guess I could try a little longer

Clarke:  
Did you get out of line?

Lexa:  
Yeah

Clarke:  
Good girl

Lexa:  
I’ll go get a snack or something I guess

Clarke:  
You should probably make sure to grab some more powerade or a coconut water or something to wash it down.  
I don’t want you replacing those electrolytes with crap

Lexa:  
Clarke 

Clarke:  
Lexa

Lexa:  
Seriously?

Clarke:  
Yes, seriously.  
You got in line, Lex  
You knew the rules and you did it anyway

Lexa:  
Shit

Clarke:  
Yeah, that was bad  
But it’ll be fine  
You can do this. I know you can be good for me

Lexa:  
Okay

Lexa rubbed a hand over her face as she stood in front of the fridge full of waters. She took a couple deep breaths, then opened it and pulled out a container of coconut water. She hesitated, glancing back at her phone, at Clarke’s messages. She could imagine Clarke’s face and her voice saying _you got in line, Lex_ , stern and disappointed. Shit. Clarke was right, she was better than that. Lexa reached back into the case and pulled out another bottle and balanced them both in one hand so she could take a photo.

The snapchat showed two cartons of coconut water, one 11oz and one 16.9oz. Instead of a caption she’d just drawn a big question mark on the image. Clarke’s reply came almost immediately.

Clarke:  
If you can ask that, you already know the answer.

Lexa:  
I was afraid you’d say that.

Clarke:  
Drink it fast, I want you to feel it right away  
Don’t forget to send me snaps as proof

Lexa:  
I won’t forget

She took a shot of her receipt when she had it, and then went back to the bus, still half-empty. The lighting was weird here under the gas station streetlights, but she recorded a grainy little video of herself chugging down the coconut water, sloshing the carton by the mic to prove it was full at first and tipping it upside down at the end to prove it was empty. She sent it to Clarke with the caption: forgiven?

Clarke:  
Forgiven.  
How do you feel?

Lexa:  
Full. Really full

Clarke:  
How’re you sitting?

Lexa:  
Just normal. I’ve got my ankles crossed under the seat

Clarke:  
Sounds like you’re doing just fine

Lexa:  
I’m ok for now  
Please don’t make me drink more already I’m not that fine

Clarke:  
Are you sure?

Lexa:  
I’m pretty sure

Clarke:  
Only pretty? Come on, Lexa. Sounds like you can handle it

Lexa:  
I don’t know why I said that  
I’m very sure  
I really have to go Clarke  
I’m sitting here at this stupid gas station watching the line at the bathroom get shorter and shorter

Clarke:  
And you’re going to keep watching from your seat on the bus  
You promised me you'd be good, Lexa

Lexa:  
I know I did

Clarke:  
Then hold it like I told you to.

Lexa:  
Okay

Clarke:  
Okay what? What are you going to do?

Lexa:  
I’m going to hold it.

Clarke:  
Until when?

Lexa:  
Until I get to your house

Clarke:  
Good.  
I’m going back to work, snap me when you can’t sit still anymore

Lexa groaned under her breath and flopped back into the seat, shutting her eyes tight. She put her headphones back in and turned up the music, trying to let that and the rumble of the bus lull her into not a nap but at least a state where she wasn’t so incredibly aware of the pressure inside her. It worked for about five minutes, and then she was stuck staring at the ceiling of the bus. 

She thought about Clarke, sitting at her desk at home, working at her homework, probably comfortable in sweats and a t-shirt. Clarke always kept a mug of something on her desk, coffee or tea or even just water. Lexa thought about standing beside her with a pitcher, filling and refilling that mug, not letting Clarke get up from the desk until she’d emptied the pitcher. Maybe twice. Maybe three times. The thought made her shiver. She’d curled her legs together, and reached down now to adjust herself in her shorts so she could press her thighs more tightly together. Her knee kept jiggling, and she sat up and pressed a hand on it, holding it still. The other one started up instead.

Lexa grit her teeth and let go, let them bounce until Monroe in the seat in front of her turned around. “Are you bouncing?” she asks, brows furrowed in confusion and annoyance, “Can you please quit it? I can feel that.”

“Sorry,” Lexa said. She stopped, but that meant curling in on herself instead, rocking forward slightly and then back. She sighed and grabbed her phone.

This snap was a brief video clip, fuzzy background noise and pretty dark, but Clarke could make out the shape of Lexa hunched over rocking in her seat.

Clarke:  
How’s it going babe?

Lexa:  
Not good

Clarke:  
Aww how come?

Lexa:  
I can’t hold it all the way home Clarke  
I’m already losing it

Clarke:  
You’ve got twenty five more minutes

Lexa:  
Exactly  
It’s too long

Clarke:  
No it isn’t

Lexa:  
It is  
Can I go in the bottle? Nobody will notice they’re all asleep

Clarke:  
No.

Lexa:  
Clarke please it’s 25 minutes and then the coaches talk and then the drive to your house that’s like forty more minutes total at least

Clarke:  
No.  
And you’re going to hold it without complaining for ten more minutes before you text me again, got it?

Lexa:  
Fine

Clarke:  
Don’t get grumpy

Lexa:  
Sorry  
Ten minutes, I got it

Clarke:  
It’s ok, I know you’re on edge. You can do ten minutes.

Ten minutes later saw Lexa no better off, still pressing her knees together, face in her hands. She didn’t know what Clarke had in mind, but she hoped maybe it was a reprieve. She knew it was unlikely, but there had been extenuating circumstances with the traffic, and maybe Clarke would let her off the hook.

Lexa:  
It’s been ten minutes.

Clarke:  
It has.

Lexa:  
Well?

Clarke:  
Well you made it ten more minutes. Good job.

Lexa:  
Was that it?  
I thought you were going to let me go

Clarke:  
No. Not till you get to my house.

Lexa:  
Jesus Clarke  
Don’t fucking tease me like that!  
Can I at least get out just a little?

Clarke:  
You’re really feeling it, huh?

Lexa:  
Yeah, I am

Clarke:  
How bad on a scale of one to ten?

Lexa:  
Like a 9  
Maybe 9.5  
I don’t know if I can make it Clarke seriously

Clarke:  
I know you can.  
But maybe it’s time to play with your cock a little  
That always helps you hold on longer

Lexa:  
Can I? I thought that was cheating and i really didn't want to have to drink more  
It’d definitely help  
That’d be good

Clarke:  
Okay, this time you can. But only do what I tell you, or I’ll lock you out until you drink another bottle

Lexa:  
Oh my god that’s evil  
I’m only doing what you say, I promise  
I really don't want more water

Clarke:  
Take a picture of your bulge and send it to me

Lexa did, though there wasn’t much to see in a dark bus in dark shorts. Sure enough, Clarke was disappointed.

Clarke:  
That photo sucked. Send me one of your dick instead, it’s pale enough to show up.

She considered arguing, pleading the case that her teammates were all around and could see. But none of them were paying any attention, most weren’t even awake, and she knew the only way Clarke was going to let her have any relief was if she did it. She tugged her soccer bag into a different position that blocked any view of her crotch, and lined up the camera before tugging her shorts and boxers down for the moment it took. She winced at the picture, but sent it.

Clarke:  
Not your best shot, but I’ll take it. Looks like you already started to grow

Lexa:  
Yeah it’s been thick for a while. Can I touch now?

Clarke:  
You should’ve told me. 

Lexa:  
Sorry I was distracted. I’ll remember next time. Please can I touch it?  
I need to do something here Clarke I’m going to explode soon

Clarke:  
Yes. Give it a few nice slow strokes for me and tell me how it feels

Lexa did as she was told, wrapping a hand firmly around her shaft and pulling it up toward her belly three times. She typed awkwardly with her off-hand.

Lexa:  
It feels good but like I need more

Clarke:  
Is it getting stiff?

Lexa:  
A little

Clarke:  
Give it a couple more strokes, then. Imagine how good it’s going to feel later when I suck on it

Lexa:  
Shit yes please

Clarke:  
Only if you earn it  
You’ve only been kind of good today, so you have to be very good for me the rest of the way home if you want it

Lexa:  
I will be so good

Clarke:  
I bet you’re hard now, right?

Lexa:  
Yeah

Clarke:  
Snaps

Lexa glanced around again, and then pulled her dick out of her shorts again, taking a quick shot that showed it standing straight up from her belly.

Clarke:  
Good.  
Did that take the edge off a little?

Lexa:  
Yeah a little

Clarke:  
Think you can make it to me now?

Lexa:  
Maybe  
I’m trying

Clarke:  
I know you are. Hang in there. Only fifteen more minutes on the bus, you can do it.  
Now put it away and don’t touch it again until I tell you.

Lexa groaned softly and stuffed her erection back into her pants. Being hard definitely made it feel less like she might accidentally pee herself at any second, but it didn’t actually relieve any of the pressure or urge to go, and instead just added the urge to touch herself until she came. She scrubbed both hands over her face and slid even lower in her seat until she was almost parallel to the floor but with her feet still planted in front of her. She held her arm up and spent a few minutes trying to find the right angle for a selfie, finally managing to capture both the posture and the now much larger bulge in her shorts. She sent it to Clarke with the caption ‘look what you’ve done to me’

Clarke sent back a winky face emoji.

Five minutes later she was back to jiggling her knee and changing positions every thirty seconds or so, crossing and uncrossing her legs three different ways, lying down, sitting up, lying on her side, draping herself between her bag and the wall with her legs up in the air over her head. She took another awkward photo of that one and captioned it ‘I want to bend your legs like this and fuck you hard’

Clarke:  
Holy shit you are a mess right now aren’t you?

Lexa:  
Yes  
What tipped you off  
My raging boner that I’ve been staring at unable to touch  
Or the fact that I’ve been begging you to let me pee in a bottle on a bus forever

Clarke:  
That you sent me a text that explicit  
You usually only do that when you’re drunk

Lexa:  
I feel like I’m drunk  
Not really but like when you suddenly realize you’ve had way too many beers and there’s a huge line for the bathroom  
And you worry you might really lose it because you’re so out of it  
Except then I can just go pee in the bushes  
And now you won’t let me  
I can’t get comfortable everything is so tight and starting to ache

Clarke:  
Lexa, baby, take a breath

Lexa:  
Breathing puts pressure on my bladder because it’s roughly the size of a basketball except full of water  
I drank so much water Clarke  
And powerade  
And coconut water  
God I have to piss so bad

Clarke:  
I know  
But you’re not going to  
You’re holding it, and your dick is too hard to let it out anyway, right?

Lexa:  
Yeah I guess  
I don’t know, it feels like it might find a way this time

Clarke:  
That’s not going to happen.  
How far away are you?

Lexa:  
We’re pulling off the highway now.

Clarke:  
So you’ll be back to campus in a few minutes. What happens next?

Lexa:  
I run away from my teammates as fast as I can so they don’t notice my hard on and break every speed limit driving to your house and run straight past your mom into the downstairs bathroom

Clarke:  
No  
No to all of that

Lexa:  
What???

Clarke:  
First, you’re going to act normal with your team. You’re going to pin your dick under your waistband like you always do, and you’re going to tell everybody good game and listen to coach’s speech and then walk calmly to you car.

Lexa:  
Ugh  
You know that sounds like torture right?

Clarke:  
And then you’re going to drive at a safe, legal speed to my house. I’m really serious about this part, Lexa.

Lexa:  
I know, I know

Clarke:  
And then when you get to my house you’re going to say hi to my mom like you always do and then come upstairs with me  
You don't get to go except upstairs with me

Lexa:  
That’s so many things

Clarke:  
You can do it. You’re so close, Lex. 

Lexa:  
I know but fuck it feels so far  
I know I keep complaining, I’m sorry  
But jesus christ Clarke I am on the edge here

Clarke:  
I wish I could see  
You’re so pretty when you’re squirming  
Send me another video and if it’s good maybe I’ll let you stroke your dick

Lexa wasn’t sure she could manage good with this lighting, but she took a twenty second video of nothing but her rocking and shifting in her seat, trying futilely to find a comfortable position, rearranging her dick trying to find it a comfortable position, and looking mournfully into the camera. Especially the last one.

Clarke:  
Hahahaha omg  
You’re adorable  
Really hard to see, but adorable

Lexa:  
What’s it worth? How many?

Clarke:  
Three

Lexa tried to space the three strokes out and savor them the rest of the way back to the university sports complex, giving herself one, and then waiting until the pressure began to make her tremble again before taking another. She used the third just before they pulled into the gym parking lot. She was on her feet, bag slung over her shoulder and erection safely tucked away, before they’d even stopped moving. She was tempted to make up an excuse and rush ahead, tell everyone she had a family thing or whatever and run off. But Clarke had told her not to, and so as much as she was tempted, Lexa stood still. As still as she could. She was really shifting her weight from foot to foot and hoping no one noticed, or just thought it was because she was antsy to get home to do work.

The coaches’ speech seemed to take hours. Lexa could barely enjoy the round of applause she got from them and her teammates for leading them to victory because it went on so fucking long. She hoped they took her reaction for modesty; it wasn’t that different than how she usually reacted, except for the fact that she felt like there was a very real chance she might lose her mind at any second. The coaches droned on, but finally they were laying out the schedule for the next week of practices and calling for a final cheer before everyone began filing off the bus.

Lexa bounced from foot to foot as she waited, biting her lip to keep from shouting at Marie and Annie when they moved too slowly. Off the bus there was more back-slapping and high-fiving, and a couple slaps on the ass that made Lexa have to bite back a whimper as they jostled her too-full everything. Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

Clarke:  
Off the bus yet?

Lexa:  
Just walking up to my car now

Clarke:  
How’re you doing? I want a status update before you get in the car

Lexa:  
My status is the same it’s been for the last seventeen fucking hours  
I really really need to go  
This bottle looks like my best fucking friend ever

Clarke:  
Lexa

Lexa:  
Clarke I don’t even care if the team sees anymore that’s how bad I have to go  
Can I? Is that why you texted?

Clarke:  
Maybe

Lexa:  
Wtf does maybe mean???  
Can I go pee in the bushes clarke yes or no  
Or not in the bushes  
I don’t even care I will pee anywhere you say please

Clarke:  
Do you need to or do you want to?

Lexa:  
I think at this point if you asked me I’d even pee on my car  
Is that weird  
I’m so past weird right now  
Please never remind me that I said any of these things

Clarke:  
Lexa, answer the question

Lexa:  
Want  
Fuck  
FUCK why did I say that

Clarke:  
Are you 100% sure?

Lexa:  
If I say no do I get to go now?

Clarke:  
Time out for a second, Lex, ok? Be honest. I really want you to wait, but I don’t want you to drive if you’re not really paying attention and being safe

Lexa took a deep breath, and hit the call button.

“Lexa?”

“I’m okay, Clarke.” Her voice came out strained, but she a lot less manic than her texts were turning, and Clarke was immediately less worried.

“You’re sure? You sound sure. You were getting a little--”

“Yeah, I know. It's easy to just say whatever in texts, you know? Every stupid thing in my head. But I’m sure. I’m— god, I’m a disaster and I don’t know how I’m still holding it, but I’m okay to drive, I promise. I like this game but I wouldn’t risk it.”

“Okay. Good. Then I want you to hang up and take the long way here. Go around East Main.”

Lexa’s groan made Clarke squeeze her thighs together tight. “Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

“No. And if it takes you less than ten minutes to get to my house I’ll know that you cheated and I won’t let you in.”

“You’re punishing me for telling you I’m okay?”

“I’m pushing your limits. Get in the car, Lexa.”

“Clarke, please.”

“Need or want, Lex?”

“I hate you.”

“I love you, too. See you in a bit.”

The next ten minutes were agony, but at least Lexa had driving to focus on. She made sure to keep her speed at precisely four mph above the speed limit the entire way, counted out each second at a stop sign or a red light, and watched the clock tick up until finally she was pulling up in front of Clarke’s house. She had taken the long way, but it had only been nine minutes. She hit call again.

“I’m here.”

“It’s only been eight minutes.”

“I took the long way, I swear to god. And it’s been nine.”

“My clock says eight. Wait in your car.”

“Clarke.”

“You can wait two minutes, Lexa. How long have you been waiting so far?”

“Since I got on the bus. Actually longer, we have to count the second half of the game, too.”

Clarke hummed, a pleased noise. “That’s pretty good.”

“Only pretty??”

“I think without the bus involved you could do better.”

“Maybe. It was all jostle-y.”

Clarke made that noise again, a sound through closed lips like she was savoring the idea. “I wish I could’ve watched. I’ve been sitting here all night imagining the scene to go with your texts. Next time we’re going to do this where I can watch every second.”

“It’s been two minutes, I’m coming in.”

Lexa hung up. She wanted to sprint across the Griffins’ front lawn, but she wasn’t sure she’d survive that much more jostling, between her dick throbbing madly and the immense pressure built up behind it. She walked as fast and as smoothly as she could, and tried the doorknob. Locked, of course. She rang the bell.

Abby answered the door, and smiled. “Lexa, hi. Come on in. Did Clarke know you were coming? She didn’t mention it. I think she’s painting.”

Lexa groaned internally, because this mix-up smacked of one of Clarke’s little plans to stall her. She smiled back and hoped it didn’t look as tight as her entire body felt. “Yeah, I just talked to her? We have some student council stuff to figure out.”

“Oh, okay. Do you want to just head—”

From upstairs Clarke’s shout came down: “Just a minute! I’ll be right down.”

Lexa tried not to wince. She also tried not to bounce from foot to foot like a child, but it was almost impossible. She wavered on her feet, side to side. Abby was lingering, and gave her a curious look. “Are you okay, Lexa?”

“Yes! Yeah, I’m fine, Mrs. Griffin. Just a really long bus ride after the game. I’m trying not to stiffen up too much, you know? Don’t want to pull anything.”

“Oh, sure. That’s smart.” They both stared up the stairs, waiting. Lexa chewed on the inside of her lip and was just about to reach for her phone when Clarke finally stuck her head down from the landing. 

“Sorry! I was finishing some work. Come on up, Lexa.”

“Bye, Mrs. Griffin.” Lexa said politely, knowing Clarke was watching her closely. She walked up the stairs as normally as she could, although each step the pressure made her ache. Clarke was silent ahead of her on the stairs and so Lexa didn’t say anything until finally, they were up on the third floor and she was shutting the door behind them and heading to the bathroom. Clarke put a hand in the center of her chest.

“No.”

“What?” Lexa’s eyes went wide. “I’m here, Clarke, I did everything you asked! This was the deal!”

“No, Lexa, the deal was that you couldn’t go anywhere else. I said you’d be able to go here but I didn't say it would be right away.”

Lexa’s groan was immediate and her knees sagged a little until they locked. “Clarke, please. I can’t wait any longer. You have to let me.”

“I don’t have to do anything,” Clarke replied. “And neither do you, not yet. You can give me a couple more minutes, right? Your texts were so good tonight but your snaps were all so dark I couldn’t see anything, and getting to see you is half the fun.”

Lexa whined wordlessly as Clarke wrapped an arm around her waist and began walking her into the tv room and over to the couch. “I can’t,” she said, “Clarke, it’s been so long.”

“I know, think how long you’ve gone! What’s a few more minutes? Only a few, okay? Just a few, Lex. You can do that for me, can’t you?”

Clarke was petting her side, and then sat down on the couch and drew Lexa into her lap, wrapping her arms both around her.

Lexa dropped her head onto Clarke’s shoulder and made a helpless noise. “If I pee on you it’s your own fault.”

“You would never,” Clarke said, and it was mostly confident reassurance, but there was a hint of a warning beneath. But she was right, Lexa would never. They both knew she could stop the game at any time, either by just getting up and running to the bathroom or even by just actually saying no. But Lexa was careful to never actually say the word unless she really meant it. She’d whine and fuss and wheedle and beg, but until she just went and ended it or flat out refused, Clarke knew they were still playing. That was the rule. She reached down and rested her hand on Lexa’s lower abdomen, just above the waistband of her soccer shorts.

“Is this where it hurts?” she asked. She pushed down very lightly, only enough to tease. Lexa still grabbed her wrist immediately.

“Clarke! Oh my god.” She shuddered and clenched both fists. Clarke rubbed her belly, but didn’t press on it again. Instead she reached down and found Lexa’s dick where it was caught up under her waistbands, and gave it a squeeze.

“You’re not going to be able to pee until you get rid of this, you know,” she said.

“I’m well aware,” Lexa replied. Clarke laughed at her grouchy face and tipped her off her lap onto the couch beside her.

“If you’re going to get snippy at me you can wait even longer,” she warned, and Lexa, carefully pushing herself upright, grimaced and shook her head.

She managed to sit beside Clarke on the couch like a normal person with her feet on the floor and her hands in her lap and her body still for about twenty seconds before her knees started jiggling again. She slid forward to the edge of the cushion, knees spreading out wide. “How much longer, Clarke?” Her voice was tight and her eyes were big.

“A few more minutes,” Clarke replied, smirking. The smirk only grew wider as Lexa responded with a wordless needy whine. She was breathing through her teeth and her knuckles were white around her knees while her cheeks flushed. Clarke spotted a smudge of dirt on her forehead and leaned over to wipe it off with her thumb. She reached down and groped Lexa’s balls while she scrubbed the dirt off, and Lexa whimpered quietly. Clarke shivered and crossed her own legs, wriggling happily. “God, Lexa, you make the hottest noises.”

“I’ll make any noise you want if you let me go,” she said.

“It’s almost time,” Clarke replied vaguely, giving her thigh a rub and a pat. 

Lexa closed her eyes, face scrunching up as she rocked back and forth on the edge of the couch. “Please, Clarke. Please, I can’t do this anymore.”

It was such a perfect image that Clarke got to her feet. Lexa looked up at her hopefully, eyes pleading. Clarke held out her hand.

Lexa was on her feet like a shot, and Clarke led her by the hand down the short hall to the bathroom. “Finally,” Lexa breathed out, just before Clarke let go of her hand and stepped into the bathroom ahead of her, locking the door with a click. The bait and switch stunned Lexa, and she stood staring for a moment in shock before stepping up to try the knob.

“Just a minute!” said Clarke from inside.

“Are you serious? Are you serious??” Lexa leaned against the door, knocking her forehead against it in frustration. “Clarke. Clarke! What the fuck!”

“Sorry,” Clarke said, “I really had to go.”

Lexa heard her turn on the sink and let the water run and Clarke in turn heard Lexa let out a strangled groan. She slapped her hand on the door again. “Clarke, please. I’m not kidding. Please, Clarke. What do you want? I’ll do anything. I’ll go down on you for hours. I’ll do your homework. I’ll do your laundry. Please, Clarke, tell me what you want, tell me what I have to do.”

Clarke considered a moment. The silence was killing Lexa, who almost immediately started up again with another, “Clarke—!”

“Be quiet,” Clarke said, “That’s what you have to do. I’m going to come back out and you’re going to stand there and not say a word until I say so, okay? If you can do it for five minutes, I’ll let you go. I promise this time, no loopholes.”

“For real? Five more minutes and then no more?”

“I promise. But you cannot say a single word, or we’ll start over.”

“Okay.”

“I’m opening the door.”

Lexa was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, lips bitten hard. Clarke just leaned against the door frame and took her in. After a minute Lexa began bouncing side to side from foot to foot, and Clarke just kept watching, daring her to speak. “Fuck, I love you like this,” Clarke said, “Totally obedient, desperately waiting for me to let you do this. I bet I could keep you a lot longer than that, if we did it right, built it up slowly.” Lexa whimpered softly but she bit it back, and it never became a word, so though Clarke gave her a warning look, she didn’t start the clock over, and Lexa’s shoulders sagged with relief. 

“We should do this at school, next time” Clarke said, “I want to watch you like this in class, squirming around in your seat. Everyone wondering what’s going on except me. Dick hard, so full of coffee you want to burst. Sitting in a student government meeting presiding over everyone while trying not to bounce around or whimper at me. Maybe at debate.” She groaned a little at the idea and hugged herself as a wave of arousal shivered through her. She stepped closer, pressing lightly against Lexa’s front, touching from chest to thigh. She drew a finger down Lexa’s jaw. 

“Yeah, debate for sure. I’d like to see you up there in front of a crowd of fancy judges and a whole audience, all our competitors, giving some brilliant, passionate argument, winning everyone over to our side, taking home the trophy, while I know secretly you just want it to be over because I haven’t let you go since you woke up.” Lexa was breathing hard through her nose, trembling against Clarke, cock rubbing against her stomach where it was still pinned. She was trying so hard not to make noise, but each little exhale came out like a tiny moan. Clarke leaned close enough to kiss her, but didn’t, breath ghosting across her lips as she spoke, voice sliding even lower. 

“And you’re bursting, you’re throbbing, you’ve been aching for it forever, before the round even started you were begging me, standing there with your perfect hair and in your perfect suit, all your eloquence gone, just begging me to please, please let you go, or please at least touch your dick. To let you touch it. To let you just take the edge off a little bit. But I said no, and you’re so good when I ask you to be, so you didn’t. You’re up there in front of everyone, and it’s everything you can do not to just start whimpering and jerking off into the podium, every time your opponent lifts his bottle of water you’re aching and squirming in your skin because you want to grab it out of his hand and fill it so badly, but you know you can’t just throw the round and be done with it because if your score is below your average I’ll make you wait even longer.”

Clarke reached for the hem of Lexa’s shirt and tugged upwards. She raised her arms, and Clarke pulled it off, tossing it back down the hall. “So you argue, and you argue, and you beat everyone down with that amazing, perfect brain of yours. And we walk off-stage straight to a bathroom and still, you’re looking at me. You’re shaking and bouncing just like you’re doing now, just like this, so gone, so desperate, but so good. Waiting for me to say you can. And because you’re so good, I say yes. And we take your dick out together,” she says, and Lexa gasps because just then Clarke pushes her soccer shorts down to pool around her ankles. 

But that’s as far as Clarke goes, leaving her in her sports bra and the tight black compression shorts she wears as boxers for games. Clarke strokes a hand over the bulge in the front, but doesn’t take her cock out just yet. Lexa’s still shaking, still shifting her weight back and forth, but Clarke’s voice has her enthralled, especially now as she gets to telling the part that Lexa is most aching to experience right now. “We take it out together, and we stroke it, up and down and up and down, just a few strokes, not too many, before finally—”

Clarke stopped and took a step back and it was all Lexa could do to keep her mouth shut. She rocked forward, her whole body leaning toward Clarke, protesting. But she kept her mouth shut even as she whined desperately, and Clarke smiled.

“There. Five minutes.” Or near enough. She grabbed Lexa’s hand and led her into the bathroom, lining her up. Lexa started to push her shorts down and then stopped and looked back to Clarke, unsure. Clarke smiled again, and pushed them down for her, stepping up to press against her back and lay a kiss on the side of her neck. “Okay, Lex. Are you ready?”

Lexa nodded, frantically. “Please, Clarke.”

Clarke took her dick in her hand and then paused. “Do you need it, or want it?”

“Need.” Her voice trembled and she shook her head. “Please. I can’t anymore, I really can’t. I’m so close to losing it, Clarke.”

Clarke pressed another kiss to her shoulder and shushed her. “Okay. If you really need it.” She started to pump her cock, too stiff to point where it needed to go for the release Lexa was really begging for. She started at a steady pace, but picked it up quickly, not wanting to draw things out much longer than she already had. She kissed the back of her girlfriend’s neck again and whispered in her ear. “Come on, Lexa. You’ve been aching for it forever. Come for me, baby. When this is done I’m going to suck you just like I promised. How do you want me? You want me on my knees? Or over you on my bed? Or maybe you want to kneel over my face? Anything you want, I just need you to come for me now.” Lexa groaned, but wasn’t quite there, so tense it was hard to let go, and so Clarke spoke more firmly, using the tone Lexa heard in her head when she read Clarke's texts, the one that had kept her playing along all evening. “You’ve been so good all day, don’t stop now. Do it, Lexa. Come. Right now.”

And she did right on command, with another, even deeper groan. Clarke felt her shaft swell in her grip and grabbed a towel, holding it out around the head to catch her come as it shot out in shuddery pulses, her other hand milking Lexa’s dick with a quick but steady rhythm. “Is that all of it?” she asked quietly as it tapered off. Lexa nodded. 

Clarke tossed the towel at the hamper and pressed even closer to Lexa’s back, gently pinching the tip of her cock to hold it closed. Lexa moaned. “You said—”

“Shhhh, shhh. I’m not really going to stop you,” Clarke promised, “I’m just holding it in until you’re soft enough to point so it doesn’t go everywhere. Okay?”

“Okay.” 

Clarke loved her tiny, grateful little voice. She kissed her ear, and her neck. “You’re so close,” she said, “I bet this is going to feel really good. And you've earned it, okay? You deserve to feel good.”

Lexa just took a heavy breath, still trembling a little as they waited. “I think it’s okay now?” she said, but it was still a question and she waited as patiently as she could for Clarke’s assessment, which meant bouncing on the balls of her feet and locking both arms over her belly like she could hold it in that way, but not actually making any move to take initiative.

Clarke tested the bend, gently pulling Lexa’s cock down until it pointed at the bowl. Lexa grunted a little but didn’t seem to be in actual pain, so she held it there and let go of the tip. Nothing happened. She looked up and Lexa was looking at her, eyes big and green and wanting. “Can I?” she asked, one last time.

Clarke leaned up and kissed her. “Yes.”

Lexa’s groan as she finally let go was maybe the most relieved sound Clarke had ever heard. She held her dick firmly but not tightly, just pointing it where it needed to be as Lexa sagged back against her chest, knees going weak as the heavy stream arced out of her. Clarke supported her, and her other hand massaged Lexa’s lower stomach, where she knew from experience the muscles were cramped and aching after being clenched tight for so long. She nuzzled into the short baby hairs at the back of Lexa’s neck and just behind her ear. “You did so good,” she whispered, “I know I was really hard on you, but you did so so good. Getting in line like that was bad, but oh my god, when you sent me that pic of the two sizes of water.” Clarke growled softly and hugged Lexa a little tighter. “It made me so wet, and so happy. You were such a good girl, doing that. Being honest with me when you took that nap or got in line. Knowing what you needed to do to make up for disobeying. And then you did everything else I asked even though I wasn’t there to know for sure. Fuck, when you were in the parking lot and you sounded like you were seriously losing it in your texts but you still said 'want' I think I almost came. You could have gone so many times but you held it for so long, baby, and then you let me make you squirm even longer when you got here just because I wanted to see. And look how much you held for me," she shivered and gave Lexa a little squeeze, both of them watching as the stream continued to pour out of her dick like she was trying to fill the bowl. "You were such a good girl holding all this for me for so long. You must've felt so full. God, you’re so good and I’m so lucky.” She laughed a little, partly covering up the wave of emotion that had just hit her. “I’m so lucky my amazing perfect girlfriend is also into playing this weird fucking game with me.”

That made Lexa laugh too, and she reached back to grab Clarke’s hip and squeeze, and tipped her head back further onto Clarke’s shoulder. Her eyes were wet. “I’m so into playing this weird fucking game with you. It’s so weird, and I can’t believe we do it, but god, Clarke. Something about it.”

“I know,” Clarke laughed, and kissed her. “Fuck. I don't know what it is either but who cares as long as we're both on the same page. We’re so meant to be it’s ridiculous.”

“We really are.” Lexa beamed at her, and then let out another soft groaning hum of contentment as she finally finished. “I’m so glad it’s over tonight, though. I love it, but christ, I was seriously about to lose it, I was not exaggerating at all. I really didn’t want to end it before you said, but I almost did a couple times.”

Clarke rubbed her hand over Lexa’s abs a few more times and nodded. “I thought I might be pushing it too far especially when I kept holding you longer here, but I figured since it was right here the risk was low. I just really wanted to watch you. It was killing me getting all those texts from you moaning about it but all your pictures were so dark I couldn’t see anything.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t going to use the flash so all my teammates saw.”

“I know, I know. But next time, somewhere better-lit.”

“Next time, it’s your turn,” Lexa said, and while her voice had been gradually drifting back up to normal as they spoke, now a hint of steel slid into it. 

Clarke shivered. “Yes, definitely. Looking forward to it.”

Lexa grinned wide. “Oh, you had better be.”


	2. Near Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just an extended drabble that's been sitting in my works in progress for a week. It's missing the build-up, which I realize takes some of the fun out, but I decided I probably wasn't going to flesh this particular one out any further and might as well just post it as is for whatever that's worth.

Lexa’s hands were shaking. The bottle suddenly flipped out of them, bouncing around the floor of the car with a hollow noise as Lexa let out a little wail of frustration through her teeth. Clarke turned from the road to look over.

“You okay over there?” she asked, brows furrowing before she had to turn away as traffic lurched into motion, rolling for a moment before it stopped again. “We’re all done, what’s the problem?” She tried to brake as gradually as possible but they were still both shot forward abruptly enough to make the seat belts lock. Lexa groaned in pain as hers pulled tight across her hips and she quickly unbuckled it altogether, unable to handle the added pressure and anyway scrambling to find the bottle where it had rolled under the seat. She had long arms, but there was still some contortion required to get under there to begin with, and Clarke was concerned she was going to whack her head on the dashboard when they moved again.

Lexa was far more concerned about other things. “Clarke, I can’t find it. It has to be under here somewhere!”

“Calm down, Lex. It’s under there, it’s probably just stuck on something, or maybe it rolled into the back seat? You’ll find it, it’s okay.”

“It is not okay, Clarke! I can’t hold it any longer!”

“You can hold it until you find the bottle, Lexa. You always hold it. Just stretch a little farther and I’m sure you’ll find it.” It wasn’t actually true that she always held it. She had made it today, but Lexa had tapped out of the game plenty of other times, unable to hold it all the way to Clarke’s deadlines. At first it was usually because she didn’t trust herself enough to take the chance and later because once she became comfortable Clarke started to demand more and more, pushing her limits as far as Lexa would let her. But they’d always made sure to have a clean out available. Today was no different, except that apparently Lexa had fumbled it.

“I can’t, Clarke. I can’t reach any farther and I can’t find it and I _can’t hold it any longer_.”

“Lexa!” Clarke’s tone was sharp enough to snap her out of her panic at least long enough to look up. Clarke looked back at her, the same stern look in her eye that she’d used earlier. “Hold it. I am telling you to hold it until you find that bottle, and you are going to do it. Do you hear me?”

Lexa shivered, and nodded. “I have to look in the back seat.”

Clarke nodded, and Lexa pushed herself back up to sitting, teeth grit and eyes shut tight in a grimace at the sensation. The pressure was almost unbearable, and it didn’t get any better when she had to try to climb over the center console and between the seats into the back. The ceiling was very low, and the seats were close together, and she was trying not to accidentally kick Clarke while she drove, and she was so trembly in the knees and so tight everywhere else that in the end, she stumbled and flopped through, part of the passenger seat catching her hard in the abdomen on her way. She grunted and shoved both hands between her legs, grabbing her cock through her jeans and holding on desperately as she curled down into a ball on the floor between the seats, whimpering.

Clarke tried to get a glimpse of her in the rearview mirror but she was too low, so she twisted in her seat for a second. “Lexa? Lex, are you okay? What happened?”

“I’m okay,” Lexa managed to scrape out, “The armrest hit me right in the stomach and I almost—”

“But you didn’t, right?”

“No.”

“Good girl. Now get the bottle and get back up here so we can be done.”

Lexa exhaled a heavy breath, and Clarke could hear her moving around, searching. Finally, just as Clarke was about to begin panicking too, Lexa let out a sound of relief. “Got it!”

“Thank god,” Clarke sighed. In the mirror she glimpsed Lexa push herself gingerly upright again, kneeling in the footwell and leaning against the seat. She heard a zipper. And then…nothing. Except Lexa, under her breath, cursing shakily.

“Clarke,” she said after a moment, and Clarke could hear in her voice how genuinely close to the edge she was, breathy and trembling and overwhelmed. “Clarke, I can’t—”

“I know you can’t, Lex. You made it as far as I asked, just go ahead. You don’t have to come back up here if you really can’t, it’s okay.”

“No, I mean—! Clarke, I can’t— fuck!” Clarke heard the bottle hit the floor again. Lexa snatched it back up quickly. “My hands keep shaking,” she confessed, “And my dick keeps— I can’t get them— God why is this so hard? This should be— Clarke I’m so sorry, I can’t do this, I don’t know what to do, I’m trying but I can’t—”

“Lexa, come back up here.”

“No, I can’t--”

“You can. Put your dick away so the cops in the car next to us don’t see and climb back up here. I can’t help you if you’re back there, can I?”

“No….”

Clarke listened as Lexa groaned and then heard another zipper along with a faint little whimper. Her second trip between the seats was no more graceful than the first, and Lexa basically fell slowly back into her chair, even that tiny impact making her bite her lip. Clarke saw that part of her problem was that she had been climbing around using only one hand, which was also clutching the empty bottle, her other hand now constantly between her legs, squeezing her dick closed.

Lexa was breathing rapidly, and started respositioning herself on the seat, torn between the need to move quickly to get it overwith and the need to move slowly to not accidentally put pressure in the wrong place and end it too soon. She managed to get back to the edge of her seat with her feet on the floor and unzipped her pants again, digging into her boxers to get her dick out and immediately wrapping a hand tightly back around it.

She wasn’t really hard, the urge to go overriding everything else, but she was stiff enough to need to pull and hold it in position to be able to pee neatly. She held the bottle in her left hand, but was shaking so badly she couldn’t get the opening lined up with her tip. She’d get close but then wobble away, and when she tried to use both hands, her cock kept twitching up so hard that she still couldn’t get it in position.

Every second Lexa’s desperation only mounted and made the panicky trembling worse and she knew she sounded pathetic, a stream of pleas spilling out of her as she tried and tried and failed. “Clarke, please. I can’t, I can’t do it and I can’t hold it and I can’t stop shaking please Clarke oh _fuck_ I’m gonna go,” A tiny spurt forced its way out the head of her dick and luckily made it into the bottle but then it had wobbled out of reach again. One hand flew back to her cock, holding on for dear life as she began rocking back and forth again. “I’m going to pee in your car Clarke, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry!”

“Lexa!” It wasn’t the first time Clarke had said her name but it was loud and finally cut through. “Give me the bottle!”

“No, Clarke! I can’t wait, I already leaked a little! ”

“I know you can’t, baby. I’m not asking you to wait I’m just going to hold the bottle for you, okay? I’ll hold the bottle, you hold your dick. It’ll be okay. We’ve got this.”

Lexa put the bottle in her hand, and Clarke stretched over as far as she could without ducking completely out of sight of the road, which turned out not to be far enough or low enough. “Shit, the cops will see,” she realized. Traffic chose that moment to begin moving again. Lexa’s eyes were clamped shut and she sounded like she was about to cry, each breath coming out through her teeth with a low, keening whine. “Fuck it,” Clarke said. She kept her foot on the brake and let go of the wheel, stretching across the seat until she was bracing an arm on Lexa’s thigh.

She held the bottle up to the end of her dick, helping steady her shaft with her other hand, and Lexa didn’t wait a single second longer, letting go with an incredible sob of a groan as soon as she felt the ring of plastic lined up with her cockhead. She flopped her upper body back against the seat, rigid spine melting, as it all came flooding out of her in a rush of relief, as the tension finally broke and poured into the bottle with enough force for the sound to echo. She tipped her head to wipe her cheeks on her shoulder, wet eyes finally overflowing at the sheer pleasure of not having to hold on anymore. She let out another groan that ended in a sigh as she kept going, and going, and suddenly Clarke sounded worried.

“Lexa. Lexa!”

“What, Clarke?” she asked, too caught up in the hazy wash of relief to open her eyes.

“I need you to hold the bottle yourself now. I have to drive, remember?”

Lexa became suddenly aware of the sound of horns blaring impatiently. Clarke had just stopped in the middle lane in traffic to hold the bottle for her. She reached down and took it, hand still a little shaky but steady enough now to make do.

Clarke stepped on the gas, and Lexa could hear her cursing another driver out under her breath but couldn’t get worked up about it, or even feel properly embarrassed at having stopped traffic, not while her bladder was still half-full of water now blissfully draining out of her. She held the bottle in place but otherwise just flopped back again and kept peeing, and Clarke glanced over at her when they were back in the flow of traffic, watching the wrinkles ease out of Lexa’s brow and her shoulders fall into a slouch. With her head tipped back, eyes closed, mouth open, she looked like she was having a minute long orgasm.

Clarke reached over to rub Lexa’s thigh. “You did really good, Lexa,” she said, “Hanging in there at the end. I know that must’ve been hard, you were holding so much. Look how much you held for that long, that’s amazing. You were so full, and you lasted even longer than I asked.” She could basically measure the ounces now, watching them pour out into the bottle, still with as much force as they had at the beginning. She hoped the stream was going to slow soon or Lexa would fill the bottle and they’d be in trouble all over again. “You did so good,” She said, “Your best yet,” before rubbing her thigh more briskly to get her attention. “You almost done, baby?”

Lexa nodded, finally cracking her eyes back open. Reluctantly, because lying back letting loose and soaking in Clarke’s praise was basically heaven. But this way she got to see Clarke’s smile, and smile at her back. She sat there for a minute just smiling dreamily before remembering she’d been asked a question. “I think so.” She glanced down, watching herself for a moment and Clarke followed her eyes. The stream did finally begin to taper off, and Clarke stopped worrying.

“I’m sorry I freaked out,” Lexa said, beginning to come back to herself, “I really thought I was going to actually lose it this time and I just—”

“It’s okay. It was rough, and it wasn’t your fault. We should’ve been better prepared for traffic than this.”

“We would’ve been fine if I hadn’t dropped the damn bottle. And if I could’ve controlled my hands at all. I’ve never been shaking that hard before.”

“I know, that was a little crazy. But next time we’ll bring an extra bottle and leave some buffer time for shaky hands. If you still want to ever do this again.”

Lexa laughed lightly, voice coming back to normal. “It might be a little while,” she replied.

“Yeah, that was a kind of traumatizing. Look how long you went, though. I bet it feels real good now, right?”

“Fuck, you have no idea,” she said, that same laugh in her voice, and a hint of a groan. She let out a sigh as she squeezed out the last few dribbles and capped the bottle. “It comes close to making up for the panic. I think I may have actually come without coming. Did you know that’s a thing?” she asked as she tucked her cock back into her pants, “Dry orgasms?”

“Yeah, I read that issue of Cosmo, too,” Clarke cracked, “And I wouldn’t call this dry, Lex.”

“Shut up.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was the very first thing i wrote in this series as i tried to figure out what it was i actually wanted to write and before i stumbled into the idea for chapter 1. i said somewhere a long time ago that i'd see if it was post-able, but it's pretty rough so i never actually posted it. i figure if i'm throwing new shit up randomly today i might as well include it, so here you go 2 people who wanted to know the origin of this game/see clarke suffer, this is for you

Clarke hadn’t meant for it to happen. Starting the road trip immediately after finals might not have been her greatest idea ever, but she’d figured that if the gallons of coffee and Red Bull they’d been chugging all day to stay awake were going to cause a problem it was most likely a heart attack. She hadn’t even considered the idea that there might be a stretch of road so empty that they could literally go over an hour without so much as a gas station. Not that the problem was gas: they’d filled up the tank at the last stop. The problem was that Clarke had also filled up her gigantic coffee mug.

“I am not peeing on the side of the road, Lexa,” she said, “There has to be something soon.”

“Suit yourself,” Lexa replied, glancing over at her girlfriend as Clarke uncrossed and recrossed her legs more tightly.

Forty miles later, after watching Clarke change position for at least the tenth time, she suggested it again. Again Clarke scoffed at her. “I can wait! I’m fine, Lexa, just drive.”

Lexa kept driving. She kept glancing over, too, watching Clarke moving around in her seat. She couldn’t seem to get comfortable. She’d tried reclining with her feet up on the dash, and that had been good for a little while. She’d swapped to pulling her legs up underneath herself on the seat after that until her toes started to go numb. She’d finally reclined back as far as the seat would go and shut her eyes, thinking maybe a nap was the answer. But she couldn’t seem to doze off, too aware of the pressure building up inside her. The car jolted as they went over a pothole and she could’ve sworn she could feel the coffee sloshing around.

She must have made a little noise because Lexa reached over to thwap the side of her knee. She was looking at her when Clarke opened her eyes. “Are you sure you’re fine?”

“Alright, fine,” Clarke admitted with a groan, “I really have to go.”

“So let’s just pull over—”

“Lexa, for the last time, I am not peeing on the side of the road. We’re in the fucking desert, there is nowhere to hide. I can’t just turn my back like you and then no one will see. It’s not happening. Just…drive faster.”

“I’m already going ten over.”

“Well, go fifteen.”

Lexa laughed, turning to look down at her through her aviators. “I don’t know,” she said, “Maybe I’ll go five.”

“Lexa.”

“What? You’re all squirmy, it’s kind of cute.”

“Will it be cute when I pee on the floor of your car?”

“Will it be cute when I push you out of the car?”

Clarke scoffed this time. “You would never.”

“Of course not. I’m a good girlfriend. I’d get you a bottle or something.”

“Oh my god, Lexa, I am not peeing in a bottle either.”

“Fine, a cup. You could pee in your coffee mug thing, that opening is huge.”

“NO.” Clarke sat her chair up suddenly with a clank as it snapped back into place and pulled her coffee mug protectively to her chest. “Don’t say things like that.”

Lexa laughed and gave her shoulder a shove, shaking her head. “Alright, whatever. Just keep holding it, then.”

And she did, for another half hour, until the urge had gotten so intense that she had crossed her legs and then re-crossed her ankles to pull her thighs even more tightly together and was covering her face with her hands. This time when she glanced over, Lexa was actually a little bit worried. “Maybe if you just think about something else?” she suggested.

“Like what?” Clarke groaned from behind her fingers.

Hearing her so desperate always did things to Lexa, and even knowing it wasn’t sex Clarke was dying for it still made her dick start to stiffen a little. She reached down to adjust the fit of her jeans, and it gave her an idea.

“Actually I think sex is supposed to help. Not having it, but thinking about it. If you get turned on, you won’t pee.”

“Really?” Clarke sounded both skeptical and hopeful.

“Really. So try thinking about something hot. Like when we get to the beach and we get to spend all day lying around in our bathing suits, and we’ll have a whole cabana thing to ourselves. We can make out in a hammock.”

Clarke was still skeptical, but thinking about their upcoming beach week had been her happy place all throughout the end of the semester, so it was worth a try to go back to it now. “We are definitely making out in a hammock. I’m going to lotion up your abs and your back, and this sounds like bad porn dialog, Lex. Ugh, I can’t focus enough to make it hot.” Clarke leaned forward to put her forehead on her knee but it just put even more pressure on her bladder and she sat right back up again, shifting around in her seat some more. “This isn’t working. Are there really no rest stops or anything?”

“The last sign I saw said twenty miles.” Clarke whimpered. Lexa turned to look at her. “Can you do that?”

This time, Clarke hesitated. It sounded impossibly far, but it had started to get dark and while that might solve the privacy issue of peeing on the side of the road it didn’t solve the snakes issue or the toilet paper issue. She nodded. “I can do that.”

“You don’t sound sure.” Lexa was arching a brow at her.

“You’re actually enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“A little bit, sorry,” Lexa said, “But you keep wiggling around and fidgeting and making these noises, and pouty faces, and I don’t know. It reminds me of when you come to class all worked up and squirm around in your seat because you’re sensitive and you want to grind against the chair until you come but you can’t. And I kinda like knowing if I drive slower you’re going to squirm around even more.”

“Lexa, I swear to god—!”

“Don’t worry,” she laughed, “I’m not driving slower. I’m just saying I like the idea that I could. I guess. I don’t know. There’s nothing either of us can do so we might as well try to enjoy it if we can, right?”

Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose and let out another noise, this one a frustrated sigh. She stayed like that for a few minutes before dropping her hand and balling it up into a fist, and pressing both fists to the tops of her knees. She unbuckled her seatbelt against Lexa’s objections so that she could move to sit with her legs beneath her, bouncing a little rather than strapping back in. Glancing over, Lexa found Clarke’s cheeks flushed and her face screwed up in concentration.

After ten minutes, Clarke was jiggling around almost constantly, and Lexa tried to keep her eyes on the road but couldn’t help glimpses at her breasts bouncing, the v-neck of her tee dangerously low on her cleavage. “You could jerk me off a little,” Lexa said suddenly.

She knew it sounded dumb but Clarke didn’t give her a chance to explain before laughing. “Did you seriously just suggest that I could jerk you off like that would be you doing me a favor?”

“That wasn’t how I meant it, but it might help!”

“What a noble sacrifice, you really are the best girlfriend in the world.” Clarke dropped her head into both hands, bouncing in her seat. She didn’t stop this time, just kept bouncing, unable to sit still. “I don’t know if I can make it, Lex,” she admitted, running a hand into her hair. She was rocking back and forth in her seat. “Please can you drive faster?”

“The speed limit just went down,” Lexa said apologetically, “I really don’t want to get a ticket, Clarke. I can’t afford it if my insurance goes up.”

“I know, but Lexa,” Clarke whined, “Please? I’ll pay the ticket. Just get me to a bathroom. Please, Lexa.”

“I don’t know, you were kind of mean to me a minute ago when I was trying to help. Maybe I should stay out of it.” She was only teasing and they both knew it, despite the dramatic noise Clarke made. 

“Lexaaaaaa,” Clarke dragged out her name pitifully. Both of her knees were bouncing, and it made her breasts jiggle some more. Lexa reached over to touch.

“Come on, Clarke,” she said, giving her breast a squeeze and, when Clarke didn’t push her away, beginning to knead the soft, shaking mound, rubbing her nipple through layers of fabric. “You’re the horniest person I know. Just focus on sex stuff and you’ll be fine. Pull your shirt down a little.”

Clarke was still clearly not impressed with this plan, but she tugged the neck of her t-shirt down a little lower and helped guide Lexa’s hand inside her bra so she didn’t have to take her eyes off the road. Lexa played with her nipple, catching it between her knuckles and squeezing, rolling it around and tugging on it the way she knew Clarke liked. Clarke was still jiggling her knee and squeezing her hands tight around her thighs. 

“It’s not enough, Lex,” Clarke said after a few minutes, voice tight and getting husky as she got more desperate, “It’s nice but it’s not enough. What’re we going to do? I’m going to explode, oh my god. Lexa, it almost hurts, I have to go so bad.”

“Try touching yourself?” Lexa looked over, pulling her hand out of her shirt to reach down and give her thigh a squeeze, rubbing her hand up the inside of it as best she could with Clarke’s legs pressed so tightly together. “It’s dark, other cars won’t see.”

“It’ll just make me pee!”

“No it won’t. You’re not trying to come, Clarke, just take the edge off a little. Come on, just try it. At least unbutton your pants, they’re so tight, that can’t be helping. I can’t believe you haven’t done that yet.”

Clarke actually moaned when she popped the button on her jeans, and Lexa bit her lip and shifted in her seat, reaching down to adjust herself. “Is that better?” she asked.

“Only a little. It was for a second and then—.” The blonde gestured, vague and frustrated, lifting both hands into the air and letting them drop to slap against her thighs, which she went back to rubbing anxiously, back and forth as she rocked and wiggled and squirmed. “You have to figure something out, Lexa, I can’t take this much longer.”

“At least try touching yourself?” Clarke made a frustrated noise and Lexa shrugged. “That’s all I’ve got, I’m sorry. I’m getting us there as fast as I can. You might as well try it.”

“I’m already turned on, it’s not helping!” 

“Would it help if I did it?”

Normally they tried not to screw around in the car too much because they both had a bad habit of getting caught up and distracted and they weren’t interested in the risk, but this was an emergency, and not really about sex anyway, so Lexa figured she could manage it at least for however much longer it took to find a bathroom. Clarke was reluctant, but shifted around in the seat to get into a position where Lexa could touch her. She was getting fussy as her desperation mounted, grumbling at the gear shift and swearing at the seat as she tried to tilt it where she wanted it, tugging her jeans down so hard she almost punched herself by accident when her grip slipped.

When she was ready, Lexa reached over and slid her hand down her stomach, rubbing a gentle circle that she hoped was soothing over her belly. When they dipped into her panties, her fingers played lightly, feathering strokes and teasing caresses, skimming over her clit and lips. Clarke was wet, and she swirled a fingertip in it and drew it up to slick the nub of her clit. She didn’t touch it right away, just circled, gradually drawing closer. Clarke had her eyes shut tight, jaw clenched, breathing through her nose. Her right leg was still wiggling back and forth incessantly.

“Is this helping at all?”

“It’s not hurting,” Clarke replied “It’s at least more distracting than anything else has been.”

Lexa kept doing it, drawing little patterns around Clarke’s clit before skating fingers down to push just the tip of one into her. They were coming up on a road sign, and Lexa almost missed it because she was watching Clarke, who even with Lexa’s efforts was still chewing on her lip, face scrunched up. When her hips ground against her, Lexa wasn’t sure whether Clarke was squirming because of her touch or just because she still had to pee.

“Okay,” Lexa announced, reading the sign as they went by, “There’s a rest stop with port-a-potties in five miles, or a hotel in ten.”

Clarke groaned. “Seriously? There couldn’t just be a gas station, or a real rest stop? What kind of fucking place is this?” She made another frustrated noise that trailed off into a whimper.

“I bet you can do ten miles,” Lexa encouraged, giving her another little stroke between her legs. “It’s less than ten minutes. Like, seven minutes. We’re almost there, Clarke.”

“Lexa, I am going to cry. I’m going to explode and then cry.”

“It’s dark and a rest stop port-a-potty sounds shitty and like a place people probably get murdered. Come on. Hotel. You can make it.” If she was being honest, Lexa would take Clarke absolutely anywhere she wanted to go, but a little part of her was hoping this lasted those few extra minutes and not only because the hotel would be less gross.

Clarke groaned deeply out of the back of her throat but nodded. “Okay. Okay, I can do this. Ten miles.”

“That’s my girl.”

Lexa rewarded her with a finger circled just inside her slit. She played with Clarke for another couple minutes, light strokes and shallow fingering until the distraction was outweighed by Clarke’s need to clench her thighs together. She was rocking forward and back in the seat again when they finally took the exit off the highway. Lexa rubbed her back. “We’re almost there. Just keep holding it, Clarke.”

Clarke nodded, too busy biting her lower lip to reply. She kept rocking, and only stopped when they were actually pulling into the hotel parking lot. Then she fastened up her jeans with a low, breathy groan of discomfort, made sure her shoes were tied, and was out of the car almost before it had fully stopped as Lexa rolled up to the front door to drop her off.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

When they got up to their room a little later, Clarke flopped onto the bed on her back and Lexa joined her, rolling up onto her side to reach over and rub Clarke’s belly with her hand.

“Feeling better?”

“God yes. That was the greatest minute of my life. Better than sex.”

Lexa laughed, and Clarke shot her a grin until Lexa ducked her head to nose at Clarke’s shoulder, biting absently at the fabric of her t-shirt. “So, like. Speaking of sex,” she began, “Would it be weird if I wasn’t really kidding about being into it?”

Clarke lifted a hand up to settle in Lexa’s hair, twining strands around her fingers.

“Which part?”

“Just— the being so desperate and rocking and squirming and begging part, and the sort of having the power to decide when you get to go part.”

She felt Clarke shake her head. “I don’t think it’s that weird. A little weird.” She stopped, and took a moment to get her thoughts straight before continuing. “I wasn’t faking. I was really worried at the end, but there was something…I don’t know, exciting about it? Not having control. I think I’d like it a lot better if I knew you did have control. You couldn’t make a bathroom magically appear for me and that was scary. But if you’d had control for real?” Clarke shrugged. “I mean, I did get a little wet.”

“Over the control part?”

“Yeah, and just the feeling of it? Before it started hurting it just felt like a weird kind of full and that weight plus all the squeezing my thighs and rocking and stuff made my clit throb a lot. Plus you touching me, obviously. That was nice, and I think it did actually help a little. But mostly the parts where you were joking about driving slower or were telling me I could wait longer. Something about that was hot, or at least I think it would’ve been hot if we’d been doing it on purpose.”

“Watching you got me kinda hard even before I was touching you,” Lexa admitted, still rubbing Clarke’s stomach absently. “So I guess we’re a good match, huh?”

“Perfect.” Clarke rolled her head toward Lexa and kissed the top of her head. “Would you want to be in my shoes?” she asked after a moment or two, “Like if I’d been driving and you were the one dumb enough not to pee when we got gas.”

Lexa took a minute to think about it, and nodded, cheek rubbed against Clarke’s shoulder. “Probably. I mean— I usually like it when you tell me what to do, right? I’d try it.”

“Good,” said Clarke. A beat passed in silence and then Lexa could hear her grin when she added, “Because we’ve got a long drive tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really really hope nobody ever finds this account down the road in my future. 
> 
> @raanon on tumblr


End file.
